


Itachi: moments in time

by rashisama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashisama/pseuds/rashisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of moments that defined Itachi Uchiha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itachi: moments in time

**Author's Note:**

> might change the name, I don't know

One of his first moments he remembers clearly was the aftermath of the war. His father held his small hand tightly as they walked into the battlefield. Itachi would slip in the blood that saturated the ground and his father would tighten his grip and keep going forward. Every so often Itachi would stop to look, sometimes at a burned body, at the two shinobi who held hands through a rain of shuriken, at the young boy who was about 13. He would stop to look at them and look at his father who was stony faced in the sight of the carnage. He would stop at some bodies to say a quick prayer and his father would tug him forward. They walked all over that field for hours, neither saying a word.

Fugaku stopped when they got to where they started and Itachi looked back over the field. At the age of four he made a life promise. He would be a pacifist, and work to make sure nothing like this happened again.

When they arrived home, Fugaku made Itachi remove his shoes outside and washed his small feet before entering the house. They didn't want Mikoto to see the blood. She was currently pregnant with Itachi's sibling. They didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, Mikoto wanted a girl, Itachi and Fugaku wanted a boy.

Some days when the weather was nice Mikoto would sit on the porch to get some sun, Itachi would often join her and rest his small head against the swell of her belly to listen to the baby moving. She didn't know but he would talk to the baby, not out loud but he was sure the baby understood. He would talk about himself and their family and how loved it was and how they were excited to see it.

While the war was raging on Mikoto would hold Itachi to her against her stomach. Every so often he would feel the baby kick and he'd here his mother sigh. It was a relieved sigh. She later told him it was because of so much death going on in the world it made her so happy to have life growing inside of her as a promise for the future.

When they entered the house, Itachi made a bee line for the kitchen where his mother was sure to be. She turned around at his noisy entrance and got a young face pressing into her belly. Itachi wrapped his arms around his mother's distended waist and was kicked in the nose by his baby sibling. It was the most relieving hit he'd ever take in his life. His future sibling was safe and sound. He finally realized what it meant to be a big brother, it hadn't truly sunk in until now. He made his second life promise right then and there to his little sibling, he would protect them and love them until he died and even after.


End file.
